


Un principe per due principesse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supplizio desiderato [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, PWP, Pegging
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le idee di Dany e Sana, a spese del povero Paul, si fanno sempre più articolate.





	Un principe per due principesse

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di: ‘Insolito’ gruppo di studio.  
> Scritto con il prompt del P0rnfest!:  
> Originale, F/F/M, pegging.

Un principe per due principesse

 

Un ragazzo era in piedi davanti a un letto, rabbrividiva con aria imbarazzata.

“Ve ne uscite con una peggiore ogni volta. Io non so proprio come non sono stato bocciato agli esami, o peggio, messo in carcere” gemette. Guardò la ragazza seduta sul suo letto, con le gambe stese, in una posizione mollente lasciva e spostò lo sguardo sulla giovane davanti a lui, che gli stava sfilando la maglietta.

“Paul, ti faccio studiare cose interessanti anche noi. 

“Sai che ‘pegging’ è il termine vincitore nella gara di neologismi bandita da Dan Savage, nel giugno del 2001 nella sua rubrica?” chiese la ragazza stesa.

L’altra giovane indossava uno strap-on dildo, il ragazzo deglutì rumorosamente e impallidì.

“Dany, io non penso che sia una buona idea” sussurrò.

“Oh, Paul, tranquillo, non ti dispiacerà” disse l’altra giovane. Lo baciò, accarezzandogli il petto muscoloso con le dita tremanti.

“Voi due mi trascinate sempre in idee assurde” borbottò Paul, prendendole il volto tra le mani. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò.

“Sana, aiutarmi a finire di spogliarlo” disse Dany.

“Con piacere” rispose Sana, lo afferrò per le braccia e, stesasi sul letto, se lo fece cadere addosso. 

Paul le guardava desideroso il seno, mentre Sana l’accarezzava voluttuosamente. Si leccò le labbra arrossate, le sue pupille erano dilatate mentre fissava le forme morbide della giovane sotto di lui. Le prese il labbro tra i denti e lo succhiò, sentendolo umido e soffice. 

Sana gli avvolse i fianchi intorno alla vita e si strusciò contro di lui.

Metà del viso di Paul era coperto dai suoi capelli neri, che ricadevano lisci e setosi, aderendo al viso sempre più arrossato e sudato del giovane. Il fiocchetto blu che li teneva stretti in un codino si era sciolto ed era ricaduto sul cuscino.

Dany si mise sopra il giovane, aderendo alla sua schiena.

Paul entrò dentro Sana, facendolo sfuggire un lungo ansito di piacere.

“Vedrai che ti piacerà” gli sussurrò Dany all’orecchio, penetrandolo con un movimento secco. 

Il giovane mugolò, sentendola entrare dentro di lui e sporse il bacino all’indietro.

Dany gli strinse i fianchi, graffiandoli con le unghie aguzze e lo guidò per prendere più velocemente Sana, dava un ritmo incalzante.

Paul teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le gote arrossate e ansimava, mentre seguiva il ritmo di Dany. Sentiva la morbidezza di Sana sotto di sé e ogni tanto gli sfuggiva qualche gorgoglio.

Paul sentiva le mani di Sana continuare ad accarezzarlo, sfiorandogli i capezzoli, stuzzicandogli l’ombelico, mentre Dany gli stringeva sempre più forte i fianchi fino ad arrossargli.

I gemiti di Sana furono coperti da quelli sempre più forti di Paul.

Dany gli morse il collo, mentre Sana gli prendeva un capezzolo tra le labbra e lo succhiava. Il giovane continuava a muoversi su e giù, facendo aderire il suo corpo a quelli delle due giovane, strusciando contro i loro seni.

Sana piegò all’indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare il caschetto di capelli azzurri, e raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Paul scivolò fuori da lei e si stese di fianco sul letto, abbandonandosi, mentre Dany continuava a prenderlo sempre più forte.

Sana si stese al suo fianco e lo baciava, mozzandogli alle volte i gemiti rochi che gli sfuggivano.

Paul si tese, le gambe socchiuse premute contro il letto e venne.

Dany uscì da lui e si stese al suo fianco, gli prese la mano e se la portò ai glutei, lo aiutò a penetrarla.

Sana accarezza la schiena di Paul, scendendo fino ai suoi glutei e risaliva, lo sentiva respirare piano.

Dany raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo e si stese sul letto, accanto a loro.

“Sì, penso che potremmo farlo sempre così da oggi” mormorò. Si mise una delle lunghe ciocche azzurre dietro l’orecchio.

Sana sollevò il mento di Paul e gli sorrise.

“Che ne dici?” chiese.

“Penso di sì” sussurrò Paul.


End file.
